Promień zielony/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Promień zielony Poniżej Clydy. Nazajutrz dnia 1. sierpnia, o godzinie 1., miss Campbell w towarzystwie braci Melvill, z nieodstępnym Partridge i panią Bess, wsiadła do wagonu kolei w Helensbourgh. Należało w Glasgowie przesiąść się znowu na statek parowy płynący do Oban, ponieważ w tej okolicy pociąg niezatrzymywał się wcale. O godzinie siódmej pociąg dostawił pięć osób do dworca kolei w Glasgowie a następnie do Broomielaw Bridge pojechali powozem. Tam już statek Columbia oczekiwał na swych pasażerów, z obu kominów buchały kłęby dymu łącząc się z mgłą jeszcze gęstą unoszącą się nad Clyde; lecz wyziewy wodne poranku zaczęły się zwolna rozpraszać i rożek z tarczy słonecznej zarysował się na niebie jakby plama złota. Zapowiadało to wyśmienitą pogodę. Miss Campbell i jej towarzysze, wkrótce dostali się do statku, nakazując przenieść na pokład swoje pakunki. W tej chwili po raz trzeci i ostatni rozległ się dźwięk dzwonu, wzywający opóźnionych. Poczem maszynista zasiadł tuż przy maszynie, poruszyły się tryby kół to naprzód to w tył, podnosząc ogromna massę żółtawej wody, rozległa się piszczałka, zdjęto mostek, odczepiono liny przytrzymujące statek i Columbia popłynęła szybko. W połączonem królestwie podróżni nie mogą zgoła narzekać, ponieważ towarzystwa wszędzie przygotowały statki do ich rozporządzenia. Nie znajdzie się ani jeden pas wody, ani najmniejsze jeziorko, ani żadna zatoka, w którejby codziennie nie przesuwały się eleganckie parowce. Nic dziwnego, że na rzece Clyde liczba tych jest bardzo znaczna. Nawet wzdłuż Broomielaw Street, na stacyi Steam-boat Quay, widzieć się dają w wielkiej liczbie statki parowe z bębnami czyli kołami pomalowanemi na rozmaite kolory, poczynając od cynobru a kończąc na złocie, buchające dymem, i zawsze gotowe do wypłynięcia w rozmaitych kierunkach. Columbia nie była wyjątkiem od ogólnej reguły. Statek to bardzo długi, na przodzie bardzo wysmukły, bardzo dzielny na swej linii wodnej, zaopatrzony w olbrzymią maszynę o szerokiej średnicy, odznaczał się nadzwyczajną szybkością. Co do wnętrza, salony urządzone z możliwym komfortem jak nie mniej i sala jadalna; na pokładzie, szeroka weranda rodzaj namiotu pokrytego lekką materyą, z ławkami i siedzeniami wygodnemi i miękkiemi, prawdziwy taras otoczony elegancką galeryjką, na którym podróżni mieli wyborne powietrze i pyszny widok. Podróżnych nigdy nie brakło. Było ich sporo już to przybywających ze Szkocyi, już z Anglii. Miesiąc sierpień należał do pory, w której najwięcej odbywa się wycieczek. Między innemi najbardziej uczęszczalnemi miejscami była okolica nad Clydą i Hebrydy. Na pokładzie zgromadziły się rodziny wyraźnem obdarzone błogosławieństwem pod względem liczby członków; młode dziewczęta niezmiernie wesołe, młodzieńcy nadzwyczaj poważni, dzieci przywykły już do wypadków podróży; dalej pastorzy zwykle bardzo liczni na okrętach, w wysokich jedwabnych kapeluszach, w długich czarnych sutannach ze stojącym kołnierzem, w białych krawatach, spadających aż na brzeg kamizelki; potem właściciele ziemscy w beretach szkockich, przypominających swą ociężałą powierzchownością dawniejszych tak zwanych: Bonnet-lairds''Lordowie czapkowi. przed sześćdziesięciu laty; nakoniec pół tuzina cudzoziemców, przeważnie niemców, którzy nawet po za granicami Niemiec nie tracą nic ze swej oryginalności i dwóch lub trzech francuzów, zawsze żywych, wesołych i ruchliwych. Gdyby miss Campbell podobna była do większej części swoich ziomków, którzy od chwili dostania się na okręt niezmienili dotąd siedzącej pozycyi, nie widziałaby brzegów rzeki Clydy płynącej przed jej wzrokiem. Ale ona lubiła ruch, nie mogła zatem pozostać na jednem miejscu, przebiegając pokład wzdłuż i wszerz, przypatrując się nieustannie przesuwającym się miastom, zamkom, chatom, której brzegi były nimi posiane. Ztąd też wywiązała się rozmowa i bracia Sam i Sib odpowiadali na jej zapytania, objaśniali, a wreszcie zgodzono się, że nie potrzeba spoczywać między Glasgowem a Oban. Zresztą nie skarżyli się wcale, przyjąwszy na siebie obowiązek strzeżenia nieodstępnie młodej dziewczyny i zamiast chmurzyć się, poszli za wrodzonym instynktem i okazywali wyśmienity humor. Pani Bess i Partridge, zająwszy miejsce na tyle pokładu rozmawiali po przyjacielsku o minionych czasach, o zwyczajach zapomnianych, o organizacyi starożytnych klanów. Gdzież się podziały wieki dawne, po których tylko pozostało smutne wspomnienie. W owej epoce, czystego horyzontu Clydy nie zaciemniał dym wydobywający się z fabrycznych kominów, nie rozlegał się nad jej przestrzenią huk i trzask przesuwających się statków, nie mąciły jej bezwzględnego spokoju tysiączne okręta, buchające parą. – Czasy te powrócą wcześniej niż myślimy, rzekła pani Bess przekonywającym głosem. – Tak się spodziewam, odparł Partridge, a wraz z nimi powrócą i dawne obyczaje naszych przodków. Tymczasem z pokładu Columbia widać było mknące na prawo i na lewo brzegi Clydy, rozścielała się przed wzrokiem podróżnych malownicza panorama. Z prawej widać było wieś ''Patrick, w zatoce Kelwin i szerokie doki przeznaczone do budowy łodzi z żelaza a znajdujące się naprzeciw Govan położonego na drugiej stronie. Co za straszliwy huk i brzęk żelaza, jakiż dym gesty, jakie wyziewy, drażniły one nieprzyjemnie słuch i wzrok Partridge i jego towarzyszki. Wreszcie jednak ten hałas jako oznaka przemysłowego zakładu, ten dym z węgla, zwolna zaczął znikać. Zamiast magazynów, otwartych na ściężaj, warstatów okrętowych, zamiast wysokich kominów fabrycznych, olbrzymich składów żelaza, które były podobne do klatek dla mastodontów, pojawiły się powabne siedliska, kolonijki i wille ukryte w cieniu drzew, letnie mieszkania zbudowane w stylu anglo saksońskim, rozproszone po wzgórzach porosłych zielenią. Były one jakby przedłużeniem nierozerwanego łańcucha wiejskich domków i zamków, znajdujących się pomiędzy jednem a drugiem miastem. Clyde, od tego punktu właśnie coraz szerszem płynęła korytem, wydając się prawdziwą odnogą morską. Pani Bess i Partridge powitali z przyjemnością ruiny zamku Duglasów, które przypominały kilka epizodów z historyi Szkocyi, ale odwrócili oczy od obelisku wzniesionego na cześć Harry Bell, wynalazcy pierwszego statku mechanicznego, którego koła mąciły tonie wód spokojnych. Nieco dalej turyści z Murrayem w ręku, przyglądali się zamkowi Dumbarton, który się wznosił na pięćset lub więcej stóp nad morzem na skale z bazaltu. Z dwóch ostrosłupów, zakończających jego szczyty, wyższy nosił nazwę: Tronu Wallace jednego z bohaterów w walce o niepodległość. W tej chwili jakiś gentleman z wysokości mostka okrętowego, nieproszony zupełnie przez nikogo, chociaż wystąpienie jego nie było zgoła nieprzyjemne, rozpoczął pewien rodzaj wykładu dla poznajomienia z historyą towarzyszów podróży. W pół godziny później już nie wolno było żadnemu pasażerowi, chyba tym tylko, którzy byli głusi, nie wiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie Rzymianie ufortyfikowali Dumbarton; że te skały historyczne przekształciły się w fortecę królewską z początkiem trzynastego wieku; że skutkiem dobrodziejstwa układu Unii, zaliczają ją do czterech miejscowości królestwa Szkockiego niepodlegających nigdy zburzeniu; że z tego portu Marya Stuart w r. 1548 wyjeżdżała do Francyi, na ślub swój z Fanciszkiem II. by się stać królową: „''jednego dnia''”, a zaś w r. 1815 był tutaj osadzony Napoleon, zanim minister Castlereagh zdecydował się zamknąć go na wyspie św. Heleny. – Bardzo rzeczy pouczające, rzekł brat Sam. – Nauczające i ciekawe, odpowiedział brat Sib. Ten gentleman zasługuje na pochwały z naszej strony. Rzeczywiście obaj bracia nie tracili ani jednego wyrazu z tej uczonej konferencyi. Nie zaniedbali też okazać nieznanemu profesorowi dowodów swego uznania. Miss Campbell pogrążona w myślach, zupełnie zgoła nie słuchała lekcyi bieżącej historyi. Przynajmniej teraz wcale nie była ciekawa. Nie spojrzała nawet na prawy brzeg rzeki, na którym znajdowały się ruiny zamku Cardross gdzie zmarł Robert Bruce. Horyzont morza, był jedynym przedmiotem jej zajęcia, nie mogła jednak dopóty należycie mu się przypatrzeć, dopóki Kolumbia nie wypłynie na pełnią morza pozostawiwszy na boku brzegi Clydy, wzgórza i okolicę dotykającą zatoki. Tymczasem statek przepływał obok małego zamku Hellensburgu. Port Glasgów, resztki zamku Newark, półwysep Rosenheat, młoda miss Campbell widywała codziennie z okien pokoju. Zapytywała się też czy statek nie popłynie czasem na figlarne wody jej parku. A dalej jeszcze dla czego myśl jej gubiła się pośród setki statków, które się gromadziły przy Greenock, w załomach rzeki? Cóż ją to obchodziło że nieśmiertelny Watt urodził się w tem mieście, mającem 40 tysięcy mieszkańców a będącem jakby przedpokojem przemysłowego i handlowego Glasgowa? Dla czego o trzy mile ztąd, zatrzymała swe spojrzenie na wsi Gouroch leżącej po lewej stronie i na wsi Dunoon leżącej po prawej stronie fiordu? Wiemy dla czego, oto miss Campbell szukała niecierpliwie wieży na ruinach w Leven. Czy sądziła że jej się pokaże jakie dziwne zjawisko? Bynajmniej, ale chciała być pierwszą zapowiadając zbliżenie się do latarni morskiej Clock, jaka oświetla ujście Firth of Clyde. Nakoniec pokazała się latarnia, jak olbrzymia lampa, na zawrocie rzeki. – Clock, wuju Sam, mówiła, Clock! Clock! – Tak jest Clock, odpowiedział brat Sib, niby echo Highlandu. – Morze, wuju Sib. – Morze, rzeczywiście, dodał Sib. – Jak to jest cudowne! wykrzyknęli obaj bracia. Możnaby myśleć że go widzą po raz pierwszy. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, w zatoce był horyzont morski. Tymczasem słońce nie dokończyło jeszcze swego dziennego biegu. Dopiero pod nachyleniem 57 stopnia, czyli co najmniej w ciągu siedmiu godzin, zajdzie ono po za fale wód ... siedm godzin niecierpliwego oczekiwania dla miss Campbell! Zresztą ten horyzont zarysowywał się ku południo-zachodowi to jest obejmował wycinek łuku jakiego nie dotyka gwiazda promienna chyba w zimie gdy jest najbardziej oddalona od równika. Nie tu więc należało szukać pojawienia się fenomenu, lecz więcej jeszcze ku zachodowi a nawet nieco ku północy, ponieważ pierwsze dni sierpnia uprzedzają o sześć tygodni porównania dnia z nocą, mające miejsce we wrześniu. Ale to nic nie szkodzi, bo oto morze rozwijało się teraz w całym majestacie przed wzrokiem miss Campbell. Naprzeciw przesmyka między wyspami Cumbray, a powyżej wielkiej wyspy Bute, powyżej niewielkiego wąwozu Aisla-Craig i gór Arran, linia nieba i wody zarysowała się w całej szerokości tak czysto i równo jakby pociągnięta piórem. Miss Campbell obserwowała wszystko głęboko zamyślona, nie odzywając się wcale. Stojąc na ławeczce okrętu bez ruchu oblana słońcem, zdawała się przemierzać długość łuku jaki ją jeszcze oddalał od punktu w którym słońce zanurzy się w wodach Archipelagu hebrydzkiego. Byle tylko niebo, w tej chwili tak jasne jeszcze i czyste, nie zaciemniły wydobywające się wodne wyziewy. Jakiś głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – Otóż nadeszła godzina, rzekł brat Sib. – Godzina? Jaka godzina moi wujowie? – Godzina śniadania, rzekł brat Sam. – Chodźmy więc, odpowiedziała miss Campbell. ----